


Of Silence, Prayer, and Delivery

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, delivery, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiap hari aku berdoa untuk ini, aku bersikap setia dan kau menjadi hadiahku. (EXO – Christmas Day)</p><p>--OTP self-collection #4: CheNa</p><p>--juga diikutkan di EXO Fanfiction Indonesia (WordPress) Freelance Event (di LINE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Silence, Prayer, and Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Ide diambil sebagian dari skenario EXO di http://overdosed-for-exo.tumblr.com. Murni fiksional, tidak diambil keuntungan komersial.

Dari semua hari di mana Jongdae bersikap sangat diam, 2 Maret merupakan yang terbaik, terutama bagi Sunyoung. Jongdae mengerti betul bahwa ketenangan menjadi penting untuk Sunyoung yang sedang peka-pekanya, maka pria itu menyediakan apa-apa saja kebutuhan Sunyoung sembari berkawan dengan keheningan. Bagai telepati, tanpa sepatah kata pun apa yang Sunyoung inginkan akan disediakan. Musik santai, usapan di punggung, segelas air...

...dan lengan buat dicengkeram setiap kontraksi menyerang.

Kesenyapan antara Jongdae dan Sunyoung tidak berarti komunikasi terputus sama sekali. Pada saat serangkaian rematan pada rahim nyaris menyebabkan Sunyoung putus napas di tengah mengejan, Jongdae masih tak bicara, tetapi ia menghembuskan napas perlahan, memberi contoh sekaligus mensugesti Sunyoung agar tak berhenti, dan Sunyoung melakukan persis seperti Jongdae. Bidan mengatakan kepala sudah keluar, sayang Sunyoung terlalu kesakitan untuk mendengar hal melegakan tersebut.

Namun, Jongdae bisa mendengar dan memahami makna kalimat si bidan, sehingga ia tersenyum—dan bisikannya kemudian mengangkat semangat Sunyoung dari level kritis.

“Sedikit lagi, tinggal badannya, Sunyoung- _ah_. Kamu hebat.”

Menurut kebanyakan wanita berpengalaman, kehadiran suami di ruang bersalin malah memperburuk perasaan mereka, tetapi Jongdae, jelas, termasuk pengecualian. Tidak termuat ketegangan atau kepanikan dalam diamnya; hanya antisipasi, empati, serta sikap pengertiannya yang tampak. Selama proses kelahiran, fokusnya tertuju pada Sunyoung semata. Peluh Sunyoung ia hapus, bahu Sunyoung ia sangga supaya mudah mendorong, dan kekhawatiran Sunyoung yang terlewatkan oleh para penolong persalinan ia suarakan.

Dua jam berlalu.

Putra pertama Jongdae dan Sunyoung kini berada di atas dada ibunya, berselimut kain putih, tidur pulas sehabis menangis kencang beberapa menit sebelumnya. Bayi itu cuma sedikit bergerak geli kala ayahnya mengecup keningnya lambat. Bibir Jongdae lantas menyapu permukaan kening Sunyoung, sama lambat, sama penuh cinta.

“Terima kasih.”

Didera penat yang sangat, Sunyoung hanya sanggup mengangguk dan memejam, meresapi hangat bibir itu yang tersalur langsung ke hatinya.

_Terima kasih kembali, Jongdae._

Persalinan dini hari menguras tenaga Jongdae dan Sunyoung amat drastis sampai-sampai keduanya terlelap berbarengan, dengan bantal mengalasi kepala Sunyoung dan dinding berlapis ubin dingin menjadi tempat bersandar Jongdae. Tangan mereka bertaut lemah seiring seretan kantuk; secara bertahap, mimpi indah tentang pangeran mini yang tertidur di bangsal bayi melarutkan mereka.

Tanpa Sunyoung ketahui, pukul lima pagi itu, Jongdae bangun mendahului dirinya. Dua telapak Jongdae menangkup tangan Sunyoung lembut... dan air mata yang ditahan mati-matian ujungnya tumpah keluar. Pecahlah _façade_ tenang-kuat-meyakinkan yang mendampinginya ketika sang istri melahirkan, lalu doanya lirih mengalun, menemani fajar yang sedikit demi sedikit tertelan pagi.

“Tuhan, aku mohon perlindungan-Mu untuk wanita tangguh ini dan putra kami yang luar biasa.”

* * *

 

Adalah terlarang bagi Jongdae berdiam lama-lama; Sunyoung seketika merindukan pribadi berisik sang suami begitu inderanya terbebas dari hantaman nyeri.

“ _Ibu, Ibu_ , selamat pagi! Peluk, dong!”

Tak ayal lagi, pagi 3 Maret—di mana Jongdae pertama kali membaringkan si mungil dalam pelukan Sunyoung—menjadi ‘momen ramai’ yang paling membahagiakan. Sunyoung segera menyambut si putra sulung dengan gembira seraya mengulas senyum secerah mentari untuk belahan jiwanya yang lain.

“Pagi, _Ayah_. Mau dipeluk juga? Ayo, sini.”

**TAMAT**


End file.
